livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Audra Frost (Kaylian)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Ki Mystic) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: Sapo Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 11 +0 (1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Roll) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Monk) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX(2) + Armor(00) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) + Misc(3*) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX(2) + Misc(3*) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) + Misc(0) INIT: +2 = + Misc(0) BAB: +0 = + Class 02(00) CMB: +1 = + STR(1) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB(0) + STR(1) + DEX(2) + Misc(3*) Fortitude: +3 = + Class 02(0) + CON(1) + Misc(0) Reflex: +5 = + Class 02(0) + DEX(2) + Misc(1^) Will: +5 = + Class 02(0) + WIS(3) + Misc(0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: n/a * Monk Bonus, Wisdom modifier unarmored/unencumbered ^ Deft Dodger Trait Bonus Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Unarmed Strike: Attack: +2 = + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Flurry of Blows (+1/+1) Nunchaku: Attack: +2 = + DEX (2) + MISC (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Flurry of Blows (0/0), Disarm Shortspear Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Ranged: Sling: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (sling bullet) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft., Special: Count - 20 Shortspear Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20 ft., Special: Count - 1 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any one Ability at creation. Applied to Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with High Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic) Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (H & L), Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Kama, Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shortspear, Short Sword, Shuriken, Siangham, Sling and Spear. Armor/Shield: None. Flurry of Blows: Extra Attack at -1 BAB Stunning Fist: Target must make Fortitude Save (DC 10 + 1/2 character level + Wis modifier) or be stunned for 1 round. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (Class 1st Level): Unarmed Strike attacks do Lethal or Nonlethal Damage. Catch Off Guard (Monk Bonus 1st Level): No penalties for using improvised melee weapon. Weapon Finesse: (Human Bonus 1st Level): Apply Dexterity Mod instead of Strength Mod to attacks with light weapons (includes natural weapons). Nimble Moves (General 1st Level) : Whenever you move, you may move through 5 feet of difficult terrain each round as if it were normal terrain. This feat allows you to take a 5-foot step into difficult terrain. Traits Caretaker (Faith): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill. Deft Dodger (Combat): Gain a +1 trait bonus to Reflex saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (1) (Monk) (1 Skill Rank - Human) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 0 +0 Climb +2 1 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +4 0 0 3 +1 (Trait) Intimidate +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +3 0 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +7 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +3 0 0 3 +0 Swim +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit 00 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Fine Linked Silver Chain 1 gp 00 lb Rations (Wandermeal, 5) 5 cp 0 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Torches (3) 3 cp 3 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (20) 20 sp 10 lb Nunchaku 2 gp 2 lb Shortspear 1 gp 3 lb Total Weight: 25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 7 SP: 25 CP: 12 Most remaining Starting Money remains with the Order. (135gp 53sp 80cp) Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 155 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light (Freckles!) Appearance: Audra is a very simple looking young woman. Being raised as she was, she is less about curves and cutes and more about practical and versatile. If she has a cloak on, covering her outfit, you'd never think her out of place. Demeanor: Audra is a bit self reserved, but is not afraid to speak up if the situation calls for it. She focuses mostly on what she is intending to do, but does not ignore her surroundings. Raised as she was, she is sometimes curious about what goes on around her but rarely will interfere unless the situation desperately calls for it. Once engaged in conversations, she is pleasant enough and smart enough, but limits herself to saying what must be said in almost all situations. She seems quite casual and calm, in almost any situation. Background It is not unusual for cruel fate to take a hand in affairs in Ranocchio. One stormy night 11 years past, fate struck a blow to the ramshackle building that the Frost family called home. A particularly violent wind twisted the poor excuse for a roof, snapping two of the supports clean in twain. The building collapsed, trapping the family within. The only good fortune in this disaster came from the building being located near the Shrine of the Silverfish, a brotherly order who did what they could for the residents. They were no world savers, but a kind word or a comforting smile or hug was usually found there when one was so full of dispair.... So it was that two of the brothers, who happened to be in the misfortune of traveling through this near gale were sheltering nearby and saw the home collapse and heard the screams of those trapped inside. They made their way to the crumpled remains of the building and began digging through the wreckage as others watched with almost no emotion from the neighboring hovels. There were 4 members to the Frost family. Within the wreckage of the house, three were found. The Mother and Father, both found dead, impaled by chunks and splinters of the debris, and their youngest child, their daughter, Audra. There was no sign of the elder child, a boy named Alecks. The girl was injured, unconscious but alive. The brothers took her and made their way, slowly through the gale, to the grouping of huts they called their Temple home. The next morning, Audra returned to her ruined home, three of the brothers coming along with her. She was in her tattered hemp dress, carefully picking her barefooted way through the debris. Her parents bodies where still there, undisturbed. She bade them her goodbyes and set about looking for her brother and anything she might could salvage. The brothers saw to the bodies, promising the girl they would be properly attended. During her search, Audra found most of the families meager possessions gone. Not destroyed, but likely scavenged in the overnight. She thought she would have no memory until something caught her eye, peeking from beneath what once had been an excuse for a piece of their roof. Determinedly, she got her arm under it and retrieved the small, worn leather box. Its color matched that of the debris around it, probably why it hadn't been looted. This she lifted and opened. Within was her mother's most prized possession. A simple silver chain of fine links, or so they looked to her. This trinket had been in her family for four generations, from one eldest daughter to the next, presented on their thirteenth birthday. She clutched the box to her chest and stepped from the ruins of her home. She wasn't sure where she would go, but one of the brothers motioned for her to follow him. Back within the Temple of the Silverfish, a debate raged while the girl sat in. Finally Hallaran, a wisened old Halfling, the eldest of the brothers, stood from his stool and walked over to stand before the girl. "It has been decided that we shall make a most unusual offer. We have never invited a woman to join our ranks before. However, your parents were not unknown to us. Hard working, honest people both. If you wish, you may join us, but it means joining the Order of the Silverfish. You will learn and train as we do. We can offer you a home, our hearts and a way you can deal with what has befallen you. The choice, young one, is yours." Audra knew who had saved her from the wreckage of her home. She hesitated not one moment to accept the generous offer. She would become the best and strongest she could, to honor her parents memory, and so she could try to find out what had happened with her brother. Ten years have now passed. Audra has trained rigorously with the brothers, and has seen two new brothers join the order. Both of them found it hard to accept 'Sister' as one of them at first, but time, and a good old fashioned butt whooping had helped them to see the errors of their judgements. Despite her young age when compared to the others of the order, Audra is highly respected amongst them, and by more than a few within Ranocchio. None there has spoken much to her of the night her parents died, and none there has yet had a lead on where her missing brother might be. She keeps an eye open for him, often thinking of him as she fades to sleep. She studies, she prays and she trains herself to be the strong woman she knew she could be 10 years past. While She is far from any form of Master, the has been determined to be able to move about on her own as a representative of the Temple of the Silverfish. Normally she wears a simple brown cloak, one that flows down to her ankles, leaving only her sandal shod feet showing. Beneath she wears a modified version of the loose fitting gray with silver edging uniform of her Temple. Her tunic has been neatly cut and sewn, by her own hand, to leave her midriff bare. The pants are hemmed in in spots where they needed to be and cut back to stop halfway down her calves. Sometimes she walks with a quarterstaff, more for supporting herself on long walks and helping her keep her balance than for use as a weapon. In fact, she, like others of her order, prefers the use her own body as her weapon. Her hands, arms, feet, knees, legs and elbows all finely trained to respond to her thick, athletic muscles. Most of the order shaves their heads, but the did not require this of her. She has kept her hair practically cut, short and out of the way. Around her neck she now wears a simple silver chain. Plain and unremarkable to any who might notice it, but to her, the most valuable possession she has. Lately she has been asked to help attend to matters between her temple and others within the city, most notably the honored Temple of the Cricket, a favorite among the more affluent within the city. Other temples she has visited as well, many much like her own home, others more ornate and sturdy. These missions have taken her to many places within the City, and she has seen many of its wonders. This particular night she has concluded her meditations and gone to sleep before daylight has fully fled. Excitement passes around the brothers of the order as they prepare to order their first new sets of clothing in five years. One brother has patches upon his patches, even old Hallaran himself has worn holes in his clothing. Audra has been chosen to be the one to deliver the information to the clothier, the measurements that are required to create the garments. She also has been given a rare pleasure, that of a few coins to do something "special". As the coming day also provides the 10th anniversary of her parents death... (hope that isn't too short :P ) Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval